


Prospitcest doggy style

by Shitfacedanon



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Prospitcest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:52:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shitfacedanon/pseuds/Shitfacedanon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life gives you no one else as a prospective mate save for your sibling, well you can probably gauge where this is headed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prospitcest doggy style

Now it’s been quite the long trip for the HarleyBert twins. So little to do and so much time. And what could the young siblings do to kill time? Well they could explore their lands, meet their subjects, maybe perform an unfinished quest or two. But there’s only so much of that they can do before they run out of objectives or interests. After all, one can talk to the same consorts only so many times before you just don’t care anymore. And so after the first year the two would miraculously finish off every little thing they needed on their planets. No more quests, no tasks. Nothing but the feeling of accomplishment, but even this runs its course and then it’s time to try new things. Perhaps something a bit simpler, a return to the old ways. Before Land quests, and before denizens, and before Sburb. 

But as fun as these games are, they just can’t compare to the thrill of the game, the one and only game that really matters. Sburb. And so a second year passes and the two find themselves utterly at a loss to stave off the boredom of the trip. They’ve done everything and anything they can to entertain themselves. Well not quite everything, there is one final activity that neither has tried nor even dared think of. But they couldn’t, they are siblings after all, related by blood. John is her brother and she his sister and it would be wrong and sick to think of each other in such a perverted way. But they are so bored, and so alone. Jade can seek some comfort from Davesprite, but it’s only the emotional sort. At most they might cuddle or hug. But when it comes to more carnal urges, Jade finds herself having to rely on her own hands to help herself. And what of John? He has no one. Only his imagination to keep him in check and as a growing boy experiencing all the little facets of puberty, he finds himself increasingly seeking ever greater heights of depravity to help him. And yet, what of Jade? She has the added struggles of both her own human and dog hormones to try to hold in check. And whenever the latter kicks in, well it’s not like she can help but imagine all sorts of little fantasies staring her and her brother, such as what John would look like tied to her bed naked. Maybe he might like it even, and then again it’s not like they really were siblings right? After all they might have shared genes but it was not as if they were born from the same womb and even then he wasn’t that bad to look at. 

But despite whatever the two would do to try to keep their respective urges under control, the passing weeks would only worsen. Soon John found himself looking at the most mundane and vanilla of smut, but every time he watched, every time he read, it was always Jade in the actor’s place. Always Jade, always his sister, her tail wagging excitedly, her tongue hanging loose, small trails of drool falling from her mouth as she begged, sometimes even demanding he fuck her. The thought of it at first sickened him and yet now, now all he wanted was her. The sheer depravity of the whole scenario only made it more appealing. And Jade, she wouldn’t resort to such measures. No, as a witch of space she had far more practical means to help herself. How many nights had she sneaked into her brother’s room undetected, small enough to be unnoticeable, and spied on him? How many times had she watched John jerk himself and quietly call her name, and how many times had she done the very same? Desperately wishing it was more than her own fingers sliding in and out.   
But alas the two would never consummate any such feelings. At least at first. For all their feelings towards one another, neither would admit their feelings. Oh sure they might stare at the other for a few seconds longer then they should have, or maybe sit too close to one another. But never anything too out of the ordinary. And certainly nothing even remotely questionable around Davesprite. But once again the weeks would pass, and they'd take their little game farther and farther with each session. John might compliment Jade's figure, and Jade would mention how handsome he was. Or John would offer to help Jade pick a pair of thigh high socks,and Jade would ask him to help dress her. And as time would pass the two would continue to grow less and less interested in how bizarre or weird it was that they were so intimate around each other. And then that day happened.

It started innocently enough, John had managed to interest Jade in one of his favorite movies. Another shitty Nick Cage film with his cinematic hero attempting to woo the romantic lead with all sorts of wacky and bizarre antics. Jade still after all this time never felt anything more then indifference to any of John's movies but that wasn't why she'd agree to watch them with him, no, getting a excuse to sit next to him was worth having to tolerate such low quality acting. She'd fake a giggle whenever John would laugh, or pretend to be surprised or amazed whenever John was. But whenever John would get all dreamy about whatever eye candy Cage was trying to kiss, Jade would rest her head against John, then place his arm around her. For the first couple of nights she'd never go any further but this time... This time when Nick would move to kiss his prize Jade would do the same. It was a quick kiss at first, she’d hadn’t bothered with any tongue or anything sensual or romantic. She’d only intended it as a little test to see if John would go any further. After a few seconds of nothing John gave her a kiss back, this time deeper then the one she gave. Pressing his tongue against her, Jade was at first taken back before returning the gesture. She had no idea how to properly kiss nor did John but they didn't care, the idea that they were making out with their sibling made the whole thing erotic enough for them. After the first few minutes, raw desire took over and the nearly three year’s worth of pent up sexual attraction overwhelmed them. 

John at first attempted to remove Jade's clothes but after fumbling with her bra far longer then Jade was willing to wait for, she'd use her space powers to teleport their clothes off. The two began to play with one another, Jade seeing how fast or slow John liked her to stroke his dick or John seeing how hard and firm Jade wanted him to him to slide his fingers in and out. And Jade being the more assertive and hornier of the two would be the one to move on to more intense things. She'd push John to his back and after positioning her pussy over his face she'd shove his entire dick into her mouth and hungrily suck him off, coating it in a thick layer of drool. And once she'd felt satisfied she'd swiftly pull her mouth free and after whipping the beads of spit from her face she'd get on her knees and tell her ecto brother to fuck her doggy style. And John of course would more than happily help, but Jade, letting her curiosity get the better of her would tell john to go slow at a couple of thrusts. And once he got his entire length inside her she'd use her space powers to give him an extra inch or two. And as John's now sizable dick filled and stretched Jade out she'd order him to pound her like the little bitch she was. And all the while her grasp over her own more canine instincts would slip more and more out of control until she was howling with every thrust, tongue hanging loose, drool pooling under her, tail wagging rapidly in excitement. John himself lost control of his body and did whatever his lust addled mind told him to do. Whatever would help with keeping this pleasure going, he'd thrust into jade as hard as he could, ignoring how sore his arms felt or how exhausted his heart was. Nothing else mattered but the lovely feeling of his sister's tight warm pussy around his dick. 

Finally, after what seemed like a long drawn out eternity, the two finally came. John shuddered as his spunk filled Jade, small drops falling from her cunt. Jade's arms gave out and just before the last ouch of strength left her, let out a loud powerful howl. Tired and sore the two collapsed onto the floor and began to cuddle and enjoy each others presence. For a few minutes anyway before Davesprite made himself known with a cough. As the Egbert-Harley twins nervously tried to cover themselves Davesprite said "sup, i know this is gonna sound weird but do you guys think you could do that again while i record it?"


End file.
